User talk:Parrotbeak
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ever After High Wiki page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 05:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi parrotbeak, my website is won't be working for a while so i wont be able to upload pics but my friends on tumbler can or you could go to monsterhighdolls. they have pics you can use.the other mh character i heard that will be getting a spin off is robecca and that she is going to robo high. i beleive this is just a rumor but their is a robo high trademark that is active so maybe it could be true. one thing i noticed is not all the trademark websites have the same info for ex one site said this trademark was abandoned. others say is active only time will tell. i will be lookout to see if this is a rumor or true.Wondersoflife (talk) 14:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Why hello there, stranger! Should've known you were the founder XD And to be honest, I wouldn't pick anyone else ^_^ You're an awesome leader, Parro - I know you're gonna turn this wiki into something great. ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ *waves* Hey-o; quick question :) I've been meaning to be an admin for quite sometime now, mostly on the MH Wiki, but seeing how that's actually going quite swimmingly and that it's this place that needs a lot of work done, I was hoping I could maybe sorta possibly be an Admin here. I know the guidelines - I've read them up, you gotta be at least 13 (obviously am, have been for almost half a year now ^_^), have a good sense of reasoning and such (despite my short temper, if I'm given a few minutes, I can talk with someone about bans, rules, etc. - I also don't care all that much for anons either, but I can deal with them.), I've been on the MH Wiki editing for who knows how long (I had a fiasco with accounts before - previously known as -XoXo for about a year, then Death from Cuteness and now who I am to this day) and I know most of the functions for editing. Also, I'm online everyday during the work week - although not so much on the weekends. And it might be a tad bit slow in the summer because of a job I got at my local library, though I'm sure I can snag about an hour there ^_^ So yeah... :) Maybe consider me? ~ ♥ i'm gonna make you smile and i will brighten up your day ♥ ~ Hello Would it be okay if I helped out on the wiki? I would like to help add pages and stuff, if that's okay with you. I added a page for Cedar Wood as she had a speaking role in the webisodes. Thenaturals (talk) 14:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Howdy! Hi, I'm TheHatter, or Hatter, or Matt... Anyway, I was wondering if we could have Word Bubble Templates on this Wiki? Like the ones here? Also, I tried making a template page to test it out, but I don't think it worked. I didn't actually post the page, I just tested it. TheHatter (talk) 00:30, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Heh heh, I get what you mean. Do you need me to delete these photos? I will! Usababe :D (talk) 16:06, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've grabbed my favs. You can delete them now! Fanfiction As of this morning, there is on www.fanfiction.net, a section under Cartoons for Ever After High. (I'm the one who asked for it.) Currently there are 3 stories. There is also a section for Monster High, with 240 stories. 17:07, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Robert Re: One: GAH. Thank you for telling me that. *bangs head against wall* That c&p was actually on purpose - I thought the link would automatically navigate to the talk page of whatever Wiki I was on... guess not. Two: Well, I honestly think that me being an admin would do great for whatever community I'm in. I know my way around Wikis quite well, I know most of the programming and am always eager to learn more, I'm sociable and fun - not one of those scary admins (there's quite a few of those on the other Wikis I've browsed :P), and as for experience, I think I'll find out more about the Wiki in general, which - like I said - I'm always up for doing. I know that those probably aren't very good reasons, but all I really wanna do is just make this Wiki a better place and my powers are limited with being a regular user, but I'm sure I could do so much more an Admin. (I totally won't get power-crazy, I promise ^_^). And as for checking up on the Rules once in a while, I can do that - it's no biggie. I get how growing Wikis like this one can go through a lot of change :). My OCD will kill me later for not having a clean talkpage, but I'll live with it. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 08:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) One more thing... I can't seem to change the logo's file format, so never mind that, but how's this for the background of the wiki? A splash of color would be nice, hmm? :) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 08:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) kyaaaa~ *hugs* Thank you for making me an Admin. *salutes* I will make you proud! Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 15:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC)